


Хороший мальчик

by Jedaite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite
Summary: Космо берёт дело в свои лапы





	Хороший мальчик

Широ был очень благодарен Космо за всё, что тот сделал для паладинов в целом и для Кита в частности. Однако сейчас никакой признательности в нём не осталось. Космо был упрямой наглой тварью, которая не уважала никого, кроме Кита. И, возможно, Кролии. Но её не уважать было опасно для здоровья.

— Космо! — взвыл Широ. — Космо, перестань! Космо, прекрати!

Попытки Широ освободиться Космо пресекал на корню. Никакой алтеанский протез не мог помочь справиться с космическим волком, мало того что виртуозно умеющим телепортироваться, так ещё и весящим, как немаленький пони.

— Космо! Я сам собирался. Правда! Тебе не надо меня сопровождать. Пусти, тебе говорят! Я Киту пожалуюсь. Нельзя меня таскать за шиворот. За ногу тоже! И за руку! Космо-а-а! — Широ чувствительно приложился копчиком о землю. — И перемещать меня так нельзя! Слышишь, ты!

— Гр-р-р? — невнятно отозвался Космо, поудобнее перехватил порядком обслюнявленный рукав Широ и потащил за собой. Широ упирался ногами и даже цеплялся протезом за всё, до чего мог дотянуться. Но Космо находил способ настоять на своём.

— Космо, я правда дойду. Сам. Сегодня!

Космо переместился ещё на десяток метров вперед. Широ не сдержал ругательства.

— Космо! Дай мне сделать всё красиво! Понимаешь, красиво! Киту больше понравится. А если ты меня ещё пару раз переместишь, то меня стошнит, и тогда красиво точно не получится. Ко-о-осмо!  
Ещё один рывок — и они свалились практически под ноги вышедшему на крыльцо Киту.

— Что тут происходит? — вкрадчиво спросил тот.

И почему-то Широ на секунду показалось, что Кита больше интересует ответ Космо. Бред какой!

Космо бешено завилял хвостом, разжал хватку, даже позволил Широ подняться на ноги и одернуть одежду, после чего невозмутимо пихнул в спину навстречу Киту.

— Итак? Мне кто-нибудь объяснит, что здесь всё-таки происходит? — уточнил Кит.

— Космо не верит, что я сам могу к тебе прийти и… и… — запнулся Широ.

— И?

За спиной раздалось выразительное фырканье. Широ сглотнул и выпалил:

— И ты станешь моим?

— Я уже твой, — без единой заминки ответил Кит и растерянно перевел взгляд с Широ на Космо, а потом обратно.

Широ чуть не застонал. Он совсем не так себе это представлял. Совсем не так. А как-то правильно, что ли. С другой стороны, когда у них что-либо было правильно?

Широ вытащил из кармана коробочку и открыл её. Простой золотой ободок отразил солнечный луч.

— Кит Когане, не согласишься ли ты стать Китом Широгане?

С негромким хлопком Космо оказался за спиной Кита и толкнул его прямо в руки Широ.

— Космо! — возмутился Кит. 

Широ усмехнулся — хоть один раз волк сделал так, как надо.

— Хороший мальчик.

— Какой ты непостоянный, — усмехнулся Кит, обнимая его за шею.

— Это — да?

— Конечно, да.

Широ забыл о том, что кольцо надо надеть на руку Киту. Он вообще обо всем позабыл, стоило заглянуть в родные глаза. А поцелуй и вовсе лишил его разума. И хорошо, потому что меньше всего Широ хотел запомнить довольную морду Космо, который похоже полагал, что только благодаря его усилиям всё получилось. Нет, Широ определенно предпочитал помнить сияющие глаза Кита.


End file.
